


The World Glows

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Death, Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen, but this isn't sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a new adventure waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Glows

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Grave
> 
> Written for the current [](http://btvs-ats-100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://btvs-ats-100.livejournal.com/)**btvs_ats_100** challenge. Inspired by a line in the movie, _Revenger’s Tragedy_. If you can spot it, I’ll give you a cookie.
> 
> Originally posted 2-21-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her grave doesn’t really mean anything. Just a container for when her spirit was dressed in flesh. It holds her bones, but not her. She’s free now and she can see _everything_. The world glows. Life really is beautiful, despite all the pain and anger and sadness.

There’s beauty in her friends, even though they’re tired and grieving. They will grow stronger and be more formidable than ever now. Her death did that and she can’t be sorry.

Willow feels a soft brush against her hand and smiles at Tara. They’re together again and off on an even grander adventure.

-30-


End file.
